Goodbye Kiss
by qualedork
Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke defeated Kaguya, a life has been taken.


AN: Been fucking long since I wrote. Im updating this chapter, hope you guys like it. Kia-B shes my inspiration *wipes fake tears* Tho GUUURL GET YOUR STORIES BACK IN THE GAME! I NEED SOME OF THAT COCAINE. Ehem, now enjoy and review honestly.

' _Ne Hinata, Isnt this nice?' Naruto whispered as he took Hinatas hands into his._

 _'Its perfect' she shifted on the bench and leaned on Narutos shoulder._

 _They were sitting down at Konohas Park, oddly no one was there but them or so she thought. She turned her byakugan on for a second and spotted Neji and Hanabi spying at them at a near by bush. Hinata smiled, and let them be. She loved that Neji and Hanabi being normal siblings. Soon after they left unheard, Neji dragged an unwilling Hinabi with him. He wouldn't want the love birds to be disturbed._

 _Hinata felt their chakra signatures left the park. She sighed and gazed at the sky, the sun was setting, pink clouds along with orange mixed beautifully. The autumn's leaves dancing as the wind carried them freely. She felt at ease watching nature's performance._

 _Hinatas daydream ended as Naruto played with her fingers, focusing on her hands with serious frown. Flustered by the attention that the blonde was giving, she let out a shy giggle._

 _Naruto turned to look at his hime, grinning at her. She took in his features, his blue ocean eyes, his tanned face, his signature whiskers , and his warm but bright smile._

 _'I wish I could stay here forever. Just with you. I don't mind having to repeat this over and over. I'm an idiot for not noticing you for long, but somehow I loved you without me even knowing it. Hinata, I don't want to leave but I should. Mom, Dad and even Pervy sage is… waiting. '_

 _'I love you too, Naruto-kun. But I do not understand why you must go?' Hinatas lips quiver._

 _He cupped her cheeks and closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips softly to hers. His hands hiking up to her hair holding her in place. He finally ended their kiss. A goodbye kiss._

 _' Ja ne, Ill be waiting for you at the gates.'_

 _A tear escaped Hinatas eye. And suddenly she heard a distant cry. She looked up only to find darkness._

 **Hinata.**

 **Hinata!**

 **Hinata! Wake up!**

 **-** **Hinatas POV** **-**

I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi-sensei hovering over me.

'What? Where am I?' I asked. My head throbbing.

'The war is over, Naruto and Sasuke defeated Kaguya, the four Hokages also defeated Madara and went back to their graves. But Na-'

"Wheres Naruto?" I interrupted worriedly. I stood up slightly light headed.

It was all just a dream. We were trapped in a tsukoyomi.

Kakashi-sensei's eyes dropped down. 'He's dying... He gave his life battling Kaguya. She died. But he wont live much longer... as his injuries. Sakura is trying' his voice cracked. I looked over his shoulder.

Naruto was laying down, unmoving. Sakura in tears while trying to heal his abdomen. He's bleeding.

I sprinted over and collapsed on my knees. 'Naruto! Dont leave... P-please' my eyes tearing up.

His eyes shifted slowly to mines. And sadly smiled. 'Hinata...' he brought his hand slowly which was covered in blood slowly to my cheek. I sobbed. He wiped tears away with his thumb.

This cant be happening.

'Don't worry this is just a scratch. I'll be hokage. Believe it. ' he coughed blood in between his words. I couldn't say anythin, my mouth only let out a sob.

'Don't talk no more, Naruto! You idiot!' Sakura pleaded.

'Its okay, Sakura... Hinata, Im sorry I didnt notice your feelings but I love you. ' tears freely escaped my eyes.

'I l-love you, too. Always have. Please... please don't leave me here. Don't leave your friends and family... I need you here' I buried my face on his neck.

'It's okay. I'll always be watching you all. I love you guys... Hinata Im going to marry you-' he gasped, slowly losing his breath. His eyes looked up the sky. I gave him CPR and tried healing him with all my chakra.

I felt a hand on my shoulder 'Stop. He's gone' , I turned to look at Sasuke, his face in pain. He just lost a brother. His last brother, his best friend.

I screamed in agony, crying my lungs out. I clutched my chest. 'No...'

Tsunade came over with swollen eyes. And closed Narutos eyes. I will never see them open again. His blue eyes...

I cupped his cheek and kissed his cold lips. There was no life. Cold, so cold. I taste blood.

I placed his head on my arm and cradled him as long as I could.

######*-*######

AN:

Hellooooooow, Im kind of new here but ive been writing in other sites as well. However, this is my first fanfic :D Eyyy , im pretty excited how all this will turn out.

Can you guys guess which era this chapter is from? Let me know in le reviews all that jazz. Also let me know if you dont get some stuff.

On


End file.
